1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pumps, and, more particularly, to aquarium filter tank pumps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquarium filter tank pumps have heretofore been made in different sizes or of different powers to have a specific capacity to pump a desired number of liters per hour. The output of the pump of this invention can be adjusted downward to any desired level.